Help
by KeiaWinchester
Summary: A guy slips something in Elena's drink at the Grill and tries to rape her. When Stefan doesn't answer, there's only one other person she can call... Expanded ONE-SHOT into TWO-SHOT! T for almost rape!-COMPLETE!-
1. My Savior

**Hey guys! I'm writing another Delena FanFic! It was about 1:00 A.M when I wrote this on Monday night.**

**Summary: A guy slips something into Elena's drink at The Grill. They almost rape her until someone comes... T for almost rape.**

**Help**

Elena entered The Grill and sat on a brown, squeaky stool at the bar.

Then a short, light- skinned guy walked over to her. The bartender. "What can I get you, beautiful?"

Elena blew out a shaky breathe. When she looked around all there were only drunken, jobless men. She hated coming to The Grill so late, but she really needed a break from Stefan. "Just a can of Coke, please. And please, don't hit on me."

The bartender sighed. He must've been turned down many times that night. "OK. Fine. Coming right up!" He said as joyfully as he could, then walked away from her.

Elena sighed again. Stefan and she were having problems again. Caroline was bugging her about _her_ problems with Tyler. Bonnie was avoiding her because she reminds her of Jeremy, who's still seeing Ana.

Damon was... well, he's serving as a best friend and listener at the moment. He was always there when she called; he would come over, eat ice cream, and talk for hours at her house. They were getting closer, but Damon knew they were only friends, so he was able to stop with the snarky comments and listen to her.

"Hey. You okay?" The bartender named Roger, according to his name tag, asked Elena when he sat her soda in front of her.

"Huh? Yeah. Just sleepy. Is this-?"

"Where have you been all my life?" Came voice from behind Elena.

Roger only sighed and walked to the other costumers at the side of the bar. When Elena turned in the bar stool, there was tall, strong blond guy with green eyes standing too close for comfort. She'd admit he was good-looking, handsome, even. He looked as though he had a couple of drinks, but was sober enough to drive home.  
>"I've been... hiding from you." Elena said and turned back around to her ice cold drink.<p>

"It's OK. I'm like them feisty." He said with a dark smile as he moved forward and sat on the stool next to Elena.

"_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
>she's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers<br>dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
>that what you're looking for has been here the whole time" <em>Her cell phone sang. She was secretly thanking God for the reason to get away.

"Hello?" Elena said as she turned from guy and walked out the Grill.

"_Elena? Where are you? You ran out here so fast, I couldn't even catch you." _Came a worried and velvety voice on the other side.

"Damon, I'm fine. I needed to get away from your brother. I'm at the Grill and meet me at my house later." Elena replied as Damon sighed with relief.

"_OK. See you later." _

"Bye." Elena said as she hung up and walked back over to where her drink was with the guy still next to her.

The guy turned to her as she was approaching. "Hmm... Finally back."

Elena ignored him, dropped a $10 bill, and sipped the rest of her drink. "I'm leaving." She proclaimed and left for the door.

"I'll walk you." The guy said as he ran to catch up with her. As she was walking, she was starting to feel dizzy. Her vision started blurring. It was like the Earth was spinning around her.

"You did this." Elena said before she was to dizzy to walk. Instead of the hard, cold concrete, warm hands caught her and lifted her from the ground. "Where?"

The guy laughed and said, "Where am I taking you? That dark alley. I'll go get some guys and don't worry, we'll have fun."

"What do you want? I don't even know your name." Elena was still having problems focusing on the blond carrying her.

As they reached the alley, he sat her against the cold, hollow wall in the middle of the alley.

"My name is Edward Pattison, Elena. I'm going get the guys." He said as he began walking away.

As soon as he was out of view, Elena reached in her pocket to get her phone. Even though her vision was blurry, she was able to dial Stefan's number and call him.

_Hey, you've reach Stefan. Sorry, I can't take your call, but I'll call you back later._

Elena was scared. Not for Stefan, but for herself. A group of guys were about to do God knows what to her and Stefan didn't answer. Then she got an idea. Call the other Salvatore. Elena was able to quickly dial to number and it rang 2 times before Damon answered.

"_What is it now, Kitten?"_

"Damon! I need help. I'm in an alley behind the Grill. This guy-" Elena couldn't even finish her sentence before the phone was tossed across the alley and she was slapped _hard_ across the face. That's going to leave a mark.

When Elena looked up, she saw a furious Edward. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Edward said as he cat called loudly. As soon he whistled, three stocky and very drunk guys came stumbling around the corner of the alley.

"Hey." Edward said while his eyes never left me. "You guys can get started."

Those were to very words Elena feared. Whatever they were going to do with her, it wasn't going to be good.

One guy, that wasn't as drunk as the rest, said, "Yeah! Let's go!" He walked towards Elena, reached down, grabbed her arm, and pulled her up the wall, scratching her back in the process.

"Damon!" Elena screamed, knowing that the vampire would be in the area.

Everyone – except Elena – laughed. "I'm sorry, but _Damon_ isn't here." Edward spat out his name like it was venom.

As the guy in front of Elena was laughing, she could smell the gin on his breath. He managed to rip her shirt off and pull her shorts off, leaving her in only underwear, bra, and shoes.

"Damon!"She tried again. He had to be _somewhere_ near her.

Edward laughed again and said, "Damon isn't here."

Elena wasn't going to give them the satisfaction they wanted. "He's going to hurt you when he gets here." And there it was. A blur at the end of the alley. And Elena was sure that this wasn't whatever Edward doped her up with. It was real. A real blur and that one thing. Damon found her.

"You're wrong, Elena. I'm going to kill them." Damon said as he calmly walked up the alley. He continued walking until he was next to Edward. "I'm guessing that you took her and these are your drinking buddies."

Edward looked him up and down. "College buddies, actually." Edward then threw a fist in Damon's face. Damon, being a vampire, caught it.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He said repeating his same words as earlier. Damon was always calm in situations that depended on my life. In a blur, Damon had Edward against the same wall I was on, holding him by to neck.

"Can I kill them now?" Damon asked me. I was so out of breathe from struggling against the men that I could only nod.

Damon then turned his attention back to Edward and gave him a sinister smirk. In a blur, all four guys were on the ground, dead. At that moment, I fainted.

**Damon's P.O.V**

After I killed the four guys, Elena fainted. Whatever Edward gave her, it wasn't strong, or she'd been fighting against it along. I managed to put her shorts back on and threw my leather jacket over her shoulders. I ran her home and jumped in her open window.

Once I put her in and covered her, I moved toward the window.

"Please. Don't hurt me." Elena whispered, but I could hear her.

I went to her and crouched beside her bed. "Kitten... It's Damon. You're safe. I killed all the guys and you're home, in your own bed." I told her soothingly.

Elena gave me a small smile. "Thank you. Thank you for being there. Thanks for saving me." Elena said as she started crying. "My own boyfriend didn't even answer the phone, but you did. Thank you."

Damon sighed. "You're welcome. I'm happy I got there on time."

Elena met his gaze or something close because her vision was still kind of blurry. "Please stay. I'm scared to be alone."

Damon smirked. "We can have a girl's night tonight. I'll eat ice cream with you, we can do each other's hair, and I'll even watch a romantic click flick."

Elena smiled. "Tomorrow night. I'm too tired. Come here." She said and rolled to one side of the bed. I kicked my shoes off and laid next to her.

"Goodnight Damon." Elena said and soon fell into a deep asleep.

"Goodnight, Kitten. I love you." I said even though she probably couldn't hear me. I wrapped protective one arm around her waist and pulled her closer to me. It felt good to know I'm going to wake up next to Elena Gilbert tomorrow morning.

**That's it... unless you want me to make this a two or three-shot! I have some ideas, but unless someone reviews and tell me, I would do it. Oh and did anyone catch the wink to Twilight? I'm not a "Twi-heart" (or whatever it's called) as you can see. Thanks for reading! Please don't neglect that review button!  
><strong>

**-KeKe :-)**


	2. Confrontation

**Disclaimer: The hint is in the 'dis'.**

**I'm like, **_**SOOO**_** late. Could you ever forgive me? Thanks! Today's my birthday, so I just wanted to give this chapter for you guys.**

**I told you that I had more ideas! In this chapter, Elena will confront Stefan about not answering his phone when she needed him. Also I know that Damon has a Ferrari in the books, but I feel he would be more protective of a Ferrari then a Camaro. If anyone can help me find the Vampire Diaries online, that would be great! I really want to read them!**

**I love you guys! Thank you, thank you, and thank you! Thanks to everyone that added as a favorite and alerted, and reviewed! Thanks **_**SOO**_** much! #Virtual hugs :-)**

_Last time:_

"_Goodnight Damon." Elena said and soon fell into a deep sleep._

"_Goodnight, Kitten. I love you." I said even though she probably couldn't hear me. I wrapped protective one arm around her waist and pulled her closer to me. It felt good to know I'm going to wake up next to Elena Gilbert tomorrow morning. _

**-The Next Morning-**

"Damon!" Elena called as she woke up. If she fell asleep next to Damon, shouldn't she wake up next to him? "Damon?" She tried again. Then she got out of bed and walked down the steps. Halfway down the stairs, she could hear the bacon sizzling and smell the doughy pancakes. In an awful attempt to scare a vampire, she crept down the rest of the steps and past the living room. When she got to the kitchen, she found an empty kitchen.

"Looking for me?" Came a calm, cocky voice behind Elena. "You should know you that you can't scare a vampire." When she turned around, there he was. Bright, electric blues eyes burning into her chocolate browns, a beautiful crooked smiled sat upon his face, just to finish it all off.

She giggled. "Yeah. What are you making?"

"Bacon and Pancakes and I think they're done." Damon said as he guided Elena to a tableful of pancakes and bacon.

"Wow. Thanks." She said and began to eat a piece of bacon. I got her wondering...

"Have you ever eaten raw meat?" She said as she finished her bacon and munched on her pancakes.

"Of course. I am a vampire, you know? My favorite is steak. I'm going home later, want to come?" He asked finishing his plate of food.

She didn't want to go because she would most likely run into Stefan, but she wanted to know why he didn't answer his phone. "Sure. I'm done we can go now."

"We're here. Come on." Damon said as he escorted her inside the Boarding House.

"Thanks." She replied as she approached the oversized, wooden door. As Damon reached from the door knob, the door was swung open to reveal Stefan. Stefan's hair and clothes slept in and messy while his eyes showed happiness and... guilt?

"Elena!" Stefan yelled and pulled her roughly into a kiss. Elena turned her face so that he would kiss her cheek, not her lips. If he couldn't save her, he couldn't kiss her.

"What's wrong?" He quizzed looking to Damon for answers. "What did I do?"

His behavior was making Elena angry. Didn't he see the missed calls? "No Stefan! It's what you didn't do! I was in a cold, dark alley with 4 guys, ready to be raped. And where were you? What were you doing?" Elena screamed at him in one breathe. She was just so angry. What was so important that her being almost raped was put second?

Stefan was in shock. He didn't know that Elena needed him. While she was –almost- raped, he was playing pool at the Grill. "I played pool yesterday. I left my phone home."

"You're lying." Elena said after a moment of silence.

"OK, but I didn't know that-" Stefan said interrupted by a sharp hand on his cheek.

"That was a guess and to think that we never lied to each other." Elena said and stomped off in the cart behind the couch for a drink.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Damon said as he ran to the cart behind her. "As much as I love you, you can't have the good stuff." Damon said as he sped toward the angry girl and stole the shot glass from her loose grip.

With a defeated sigh, she just poured another drink in a different shot glass and chugged back the contents. To avoid spitting out the tingly, amber liquid, she said, "I'm going home." She grabbed Damon's Ferrari and headed for the door.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Damon said as he sped in front of the door.

"Oh please, I won't crash it!" She said she tried her best pout and puppy eyes. When she tried this a few weeks back, he made her breakfast in bed and took her to the mall.

With sigh, Damon nodded and went to get a drink. "I need a drink. I'd rather be drunk when I hear that you crashed my car then sober."

Elena giggled and left for the door, walking backwards. When she reached for the door knob behind her, she hit something hard and cold.

"Can we talk about this?" With every word, her smile flipped upside down.

She gracefully turned to face him and examine him. "No and why do you look messy?"

Stefan then sighed and said, "I slept in my clothes." Even though it was meant to come out as a statement, it sounded more like a question.

"What? You never sleep your clothes. You hate it, actually." As said each word, she something deep inside of her was screaming _"Go check his room! His room! Go check his room!"_

She decided to listen and took off in a full sprint to his upstairs room.

What she found didn't shock her. What did it was that he lied.

"Hey! Who are you?" A short blonde asked as she wrapped the blue sheets around her small frame to avoid flashing Elena.

"Elena, I'm Stefan's ex-girlfriend. How did you meet him?" She said putting her hand out in a hand shaking gesture. She at least wanted the truth about where he was last night.

"I'm Bella and I met him at the Grill. He showed me a good time last night." Bella said as she nudged Elena in her side and winked.

To keep from banged this girl's head in, she sighed and said, "Let's go downstairs. Stefan would love to hear about me meeting you."

As Elena and Bella walked downstairs, she told a half listening Elena about how she ended up in this town.

"Stefan!" Bella cheered as she plopped on the couch new to him while Elena sat next to a very drunk Damon.

"Bella seems like a great girl." Elena spoke up and smiled at the dumb blonde. It also seems that she wasn't aware of the situation that Elena and Stefan were in.

"Whoooo's Belllla?" Drunken Damon asked, slurring his words like no end. "I'vvee never, ever mettt-"

"Shut it, Damon!" Stefan spit. I've never seen him so vicious, so rude.

"That's it. I'm leaving and I'm taking Damon with me for company." Elena said as she helped Damon to his feet.

"I loooove yoooou." Damon said as he was settled in the passenger seat of his Ferrari.

"I love you too." With that, Damon laughed like there was no tomorrow. Elena didn't know what was so funny, but seeing Damon laugh made her giggle a little.

"Come on, Damon, come in the house." Elena said as she looked at Damon who was standing outside. She had a terrible feeling that she should just slam the door in his face and let him figure out the rest.

"Invite meeee innnn..." Damon said a little more sober and holding his hands out, palms towards the clear blue sky.

Then Elena got an idea. It wasn't the smartest idea, but it was an idea. She went to the pouch and kissed Damon right on the lips. He kissed back instantly and moaned against her lips. He started started walking forwards, into the house. After a while, he started tugging at the hem of her shirt and she quickly slapped his hand away. She just wanted him inside not in her bed. She smirked at him and walked into the kitchen wordlessly, but giggling quietly.

Damon sped in front of her so he was only centimeters away from her face. "Hmmm... I'm going to have to being drunk more often. What exactly was that for, Elena?" With every word, her heart raced faster and faster. Even though she never will admit it, he felt loved. It felt good knowing that Elena loved him more than her boyfriend's brother or just a friend.

"I needed you inside, so I tricked you." Elena said and pressed past him to grab an apple from the island in center of the kitchen.

"Sure Elena. If you wanted a kiss, all you had to do is ask." Damon said as he walked from the kitchen to the living room.

**1,000 words and it's nothing AT ALL! I'm sorry; I'm having writer's block, so give me an idea and I will make it come alive! Also, I'm taking any request for story ideas. Here's a few that you can look forward to:**

**Camping Trip Gone Wrong-Damon, Elena, Caroline, and Stefan are going camping, but what happen when wolves crash the party? (Delena & Staroline)**

**Love can Heal-Elena's in the woods and hurts herself. Who comes to the rescue? Only our favorite Salvatore and he helps her heal. (Delena only)**

**Forgotten-Elena, Damon, Caroline, Tyler, Bonnie and Stefan wake up in an abandoned farm house and no memories at all. Can they find a way out without killing each other? (Delena, Forwood, and Bonnie & Stefan)**

**Those are just 3 that I'm planning on publishing sometime soon. Love Can Heal is the one I'm focusing on right now, but please review to tell me which one you want! Which one are you most excited about?**

**December 27****th**** is my birthday! Please review for my b-day? It would be the best gift ever!**


	3. Short Author's Note

**For chapter 2, I was getting a lot of emails at one time. I tried my best to return the kindness and PM thanks, but I was getting confused, so most of the people that have review/alerted/added as a favorite are below. Please, if I missed someone, PM me and I'll add your name.**

**Thanks guys!**

**Mina Calupitan**

**DelenaNianFTW, **

**FannyBrawne**

** AliciaOttilia **

**Megan Grace **

**LiveBreatheVampires**

** Delena-gleek-freak **

**Barbara SCG **

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said before, I'm working on 3 new stories and I've chosen the lengths:<strong>

**Camping Trip Gone Wrong-Damon, Elena, Caroline, and Stefan are going camping, but what happen when wolves crash the party? (Delena & Staroline short-long there's no telling with this one!)**

**Love can Heal-Elena's in the woods and hurts herself. Who comes to the rescue? Only our favorite Salvatore and he helps her heal. (Delena only and only a one-shot/two-shot)**

**Forgotten (I'm going to change the title)-Elena, Damon, Caroline, Tyler, Bonnie and Stefan wake up in an abandoned farm house and no memories at all. Can they find a way out without killing each other? (Delena, Forwood, and Bonnie & Stefan and it's going to be long like maybe 20 chapters) I don't like Bonnie/Stefan, but I really didn't those two to be oddballs, and not have a relationship of some kind going on. **

**This morning I got this PM from someone:**

"_**Your story's good, but about the other stories... why Bonnie instead of Katherine for 'Forgotten'? She could be Stefan's love interest."**_

**This was a really good point. I really forgot Kat, I don't know how, but I did. I really didn't want to go through all the twin drama, Damon and Stefan fighting over them, or even Kat pretending to be Elena.**

**Leave a review and tell me which story you guys want first and I'll make it happen! **

**Also, if you want another chapter, give me an idea and I'll make it into a chapter. If I don't get any ideas, I'm going to leave the story as it is right now.  
><strong>

**-KeKe**


End file.
